


师尊回到十七岁了怎么办！在线等！急！（五）

by xiaobai2333



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai2333/pseuds/xiaobai2333





	师尊回到十七岁了怎么办！在线等！急！（五）

楚晚宁做了个梦，梦中他与一看不清面貌的男子赤裸相对，翻滚交缠。  
那男子自称本座，唤他师尊。  
梦中，男子一手握住楚晚宁劲瘦的腰肢，一手抚弄着楚晚宁的欲望，不由分说的将他拉入情欲的泥潭。一边奋力顶撞，一边在他耳边甜腻道：“师尊，还是本座更能喂饱你吧。”  
炽热的吐息喷打楚晚宁的耳廓，男子浸染着情欲的声音有些沙哑，说不出的性感迷人。楚晚宁觉得这声音很熟悉，但语气语调又与他认识的那人大大不同。  
梦中的楚晚宁对男子的混账话显然又无奈又尴尬，绯红着眼角瞪了一眼在他身上作怪的人，勉力道：“你，要做，唔……便做，不做，便……”  
断断续续的话还未说完，就在男子更加急促密实的抽插下彻底说不出话来，只能从喉中溢出破碎低哑的呻吟。  
这梦荒诞又漫长，不知折腾了多久，才终于在自称本座的男子发泄出来后结束。

楚晚宁疲惫的睁开眼睛，摸到亵裤的一片濡湿时，脸彻底绿了。  
他……他是做春梦了吗？  
楚晚宁惊呆了。他自问十七年来一心向道、欲望寡淡，怎会突然梦到如此羞耻之事。更可怕的是，他竟还从这梦中体味到了令人头皮发麻的快感和灵肉交融的满足。

梦境清晰的仿佛真的发生过，虽然楚晚宁很想立刻把梦彻底忘掉，但脑中却不受控制的回想起来。梦中男子虽然看不清样貌，但身量、声音，怎么看都像是墨燃……  
难道……难道是他对墨燃心怀不轨，所以日有所思夜有所梦？ 

楚晚宁又羞又恼的闭上眼睛，半晌，又鸵鸟样的把头也缩进被子。  
他从不知道自己潜意识里居然是个如此荒淫之人，做春梦就算了，春梦的对象还是认识不过两天，无辜至极的墨燃。  
墨燃明明是个温柔良善，克己守礼的大宗师，他却把他梦的言语粗俗，孟浪不羁，甚至给他和墨燃安排了个师徒乱伦的剧情！  
难道他过去十七年的无欲无求不过是个假象，他其实，他其实骨子里就是个浪荡之人？不然怎么他明明连如何做都不知道，却无师自通的梦完了整个过程？

十七年间的自我认知在一梦之间被颠覆，楚晚宁懊恼的把自己团成一小团，又在床上埋了好一阵子，才终于缓过劲儿来，自暴自弃的下了床。  
他看着自己黏糊糊的亵裤，决定先去沐浴，顺便把证据毁灭。

浴桶在里屋，被一排海棠屏风隔着。  
沐浴完，楚晚宁围着仅有的、小的只能将将遮住重要部位的白色浴巾，准备洗衣服。  
说来颇为不好意思，楚晚宁于生活方面有些不善。  
在无悲寺时，他从来都是同样的衣袍准备数件，轮流更换，等到几乎每件都穿过，不得不洗时，再一起丢到水里，随便浸一下，捞起来晒干。  
在墨燃家醒来后，他下山时带的衣物全没了，只剩下身上穿的这一套，只好在每晚沐浴时胡乱洗一下，用灵力蒸干后穿上，倒是被迫养成了每日洗衣服的好习惯。  
他把衣物在水中草草涮了几下，便拎起还在滴水的衣物一件件用灵力蒸了起来。

于是踏仙君一手端着药，一手端着汤圆，用手肘推门而入时，映入眼帘的就是一张让他血脉贲张的美人出浴图。  
楚晚宁背对着门站在木架前，刚刚沐浴过的长发湿漉漉的贴在紧实纤瘦的后背上，不时有水珠从发梢滑落，顺着肌肉的纹理滚进低洼性感的腰窝里，汇成一汪清泉，然后蜿蜒到紧实的腰线下，藏到浴巾里。  
紧翘的臀部被短短的浴巾紧紧包裹，反而更加突出了饱满的曲线，教踏仙君瞬间想到了过去巫山殿中香甜多汁的蜜桃。只要轻轻扯掉蜜桃晶莹剔透的外皮，就能吃到里面甜腻勾人的果肉。  
笔直修长的双腿完全暴露在外，因为常年习武，这腿肌肉匀称，线条流畅，一看就充满力量，踏仙君却再清楚不过如何让那有力的长腿软成化骨泥，只能无力的攀附着他的腰身。

踏仙君只觉得每个毛孔都炸了起来。  
他已经整整七日没有见到醒着的晚宁了，心中本就想念的紧，如今新鲜出浴的晚宁，就像一只自己剥了皮的兔子, 架在火上烤的焦黄酥脆，还贴心的自觉备好了刀叉，只等着被他享用。  
身体已经有了反应，踏仙君舔了舔燥热的嘴唇，觉得愈发干渴了。  
他就像一个吃惯了肉的人，乍然改吃素，若是闻不到肉香，还尚能自持，但如今他本就饿着，眼前又摆着精心烹制、散发着诱人香气的烤兔肉，教他如何视而不见。  
可是……可是他只是想给晚宁送药送饭而已啊……  
踏仙君咽了咽口水，努力尝试寻回些理智。  
正当他狠狠盯着肆无忌惮的抚过楚晚宁后背的水珠，陷入了前所未有的天人交战时，焦黄酥脆的小兔子听到动静转过身来。

看到一手一个碗的墨燃，楚晚宁明显一怔。  
刚刚沐浴过，他的脸颊被水汽晕染的湿润潮红，素来浅淡凉薄的唇瓣也变得水润殷红，挺翘的鼻尖上挂着细密的汗珠，平日里淡定凌厉的凤眸湿漉漉的，迷茫无辜的像只初生的小鹿。  
茫然出现了没一会儿，就变成了惊慌和无措。  
怎么办 ？是被发现了吗？  
楚晚宁拎着还在滴水的亵裤，一时不知该不该放下。  
他居然……他居然忘了墨燃每日清晨都会给他送药之事！  
清晨洗澡本就奇怪的很，他还一手拎着刚洗过的亵裤，怎么看都很可疑吧!  
楚晚宁试图扭开视线，又实在尴尬的不知该往哪看，索性垂下眼帘哪也不看。纤长细密的睫毛沾满水汽，委委屈屈的轻颤着，让踏仙君不自觉的想起那毛茸茸的手感。  
“你……”你怎么不敲门。  
楚晚宁没有说完。墨燃一手一个碗，要如何敲门，况且是他自己荒淫在先，此时质问怎么看都像是恶人先告状吧……  
这样想着，楚晚宁更加沮丧了。他可怜巴巴的垂下头，像个做坏事被抓了现行的孩子，又委屈又无措的等待着大人的训斥。

踏仙君彻底僵住了。  
他见过很多样子的晚宁，强大的、狠厉的、倔强的、脆弱的、情动的，却独独没见过这样懵懂的、青涩的、所思所想都写在脸上的晚宁。  
他熟悉的晚宁情绪从不轻易外露，清俊的脸上永远一派淡然，那淡然就像坚硬的蚌壳，自外把他人的赞誉、亲近、诋毁、误解悉数挡在壳外，自内把自己的柔软、悲伤、痛苦、自弃牢牢锁在壳内，任谁也窥探不到。  
即便后来一切尘埃落定，和墨燃心意相通的楚晚宁再也不需要那层外壳自我保护了，他柔软的内里也早已和坚硬的外壳融为一体，再分不开了。  
将楚晚宁困于死生之巅的那些年里，踏仙君总忍不住对一脸淡漠的楚晚宁说各种剜心之话，在床上发狠的折腾楚晚宁，那时他以为这是因为自己恨楚晚宁，是在发泄对师昧的思念。  
摆脱了八苦长恨花后，他终于慢慢明白，那时他的种种疯狂举动仅仅是因为受不了楚晚宁一层不变的冷漠，只是为了看到楚晚宁冷漠的外壳下一闪而过的别样神情，不论是恼怒、羞愤还是憎恶，他都如获至宝，甘之如饴。  
坚硬的河蚌被他百般摔打，终于撬开一丝缝隙，虽然那缝隙太小，只堪堪够他看上一眼里面莹白鲜甜的肉，也让他心悸不已。  
他万万想不到如今这个只有十七岁记忆的师尊，没有经历过人世险恶，没有体味过高处不胜寒，竟毫无自觉的主动打开了坚硬的蚌壳，大片莹白软嫩的蚌肉就这样毫无防备的赤裸裸露在了他的眼皮底下。  
虽然看起来诱人非常，但他却更想好好珍惜这个还未学会用自我保护的晚宁。  
晚宁，过去种种，是本座错，如今有本座在，你再不需要自我保护。

另一个尘世中，世人皆道他踏仙君喜好情色，荒淫无度，男女不忌，却无人知晓他的荒淫无度，他的欲火焚身，他的难以自持从来只对楚晚宁一人。  
楚晚宁走后，独守空房的十年里，他日日买醉，醉生梦死间却再没碰过一人。  
楚晚宁是让他情难自禁欲望烧身的毒，也是让他心甘情愿清心寡欲的药。

感觉到下身愈发胀痛难忍，踏仙君暗骂一声。虽然今日穿的裤子并不束身，但他毕竟是绝非俗物，令人叹服，这样下去迟早要支个再明显不过的帐篷。  
来不及把碗放上桌子，踏仙君弯腰把手中两只碗往地上一放，又从怀中摸出一盒桂花糖，放在药碗边，含糊道：“本座……本座是来送药送饭的。”  
说完，不待楚晚宁反应，就猫着腰一阵风般跑了。

“……”  
楚晚宁僵硬的拎着淅淅沥沥滴水的亵裤，脸上烫的厉害。   
遭遇重大打击的大脑混沌一片，他甚至浑没觉出自己在梦中就已梦到这个墨燃自称本座有何不妥。  
墨燃一定是发现了什么，不忍见他难堪才急急忙忙的跑了……  
想到这个自称本座的墨燃如此体贴入微，他却把他梦的浪荡不羁，楚晚宁更加心虚起来。


End file.
